Oh no, not you
by ToTeaOrNotToTea
Summary: In which Rose takes her Best Friend duties very seriously, Scorpius avoids her for reasons unknown and the (ex) girlfriend has some very interesting things to tell Rose.


"Where are you?" Rose sang softly as she crept down the corridors of the first floor looking for her Best Friend in the whole wide world. Her best cousin had just heard the news from Lily, who heard it from Lorcan, who heard it from James, who heard it from Penny, who heard it from Basil, who heard from the mouth of her Best Friend himself. She was insulted frankly that she hadn't been the first to find out about this.

She was the Best Friend after all.

Only maybe she wasn't, she thought with a pout and drooped. To keep such big news from her, for her to have to find out about it from someone else was kind of hurtful.

But it was rather surprising news. Izzy and Scorpius were the most perfect couple ever, Izzy was all dark hair and eyes where Scorpius was light, she was dainty yet fierce and Scorpius was boisterous but somehow calm. They were like night and day, yin and yang, the perfect couple.

And they'd broken up. How the hell did that happen?

"Found you!" She cried out when she saw Scorpius lying on the floor, leaning against the wall. His hair fell about his face dramatically and he turned slowly to face her only to grimace and turn away.

"Oh no, not you, anyone but you." Scorpius groaned and huddled closer to the wall to avoid her.

"I- Bu-ugh fine I'll leave." Rose said and turned to leave in a huff when he suddenly spoke up.

"Izzy broke up with me." She whirled and before he knew it she was kneeling in front of him on the floor.

"Oh no!"

"So I don't want to talk to you, Albus, Lorcan or Basil so don't send any of them to have a heart to heart with me."

"Fine." She said and sat down next to him pulling her knees up just the way he did and looked at him carefully. He didn't seem hurt by it or even angry, he was just...sulking. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"You should be."

"I am!" She protested though she didn't know exactly why. "Did she say wh-"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The frown got pronounced and the lower lip that had been jutting out was even more prominent.

Rose put her hands up and backed off. "Okay."

Eventually the silence to to him. He didn't why he was even bothering to keep a secret from her, they both knew that Rose would just sit quietly until he felt the pressing need to break the silence by spilling his guts.

"She said she was into someone else. And that she had absolutely no chance with that person but she didn't think it was fair for her to string me along."

Rose gasped. "She was cheating on you?!"

"No she wasn't she just...look it's complicated."

"So un-complicate it."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Fine, she's just not attracted to me."

"Seriously?" Rose asked, sceptical.

"Don't worry about me. I'm already feeling better because of how surprised by that."

"Well it is surprising. Even Professor Trelawney propositioned you. You're the only one she sees with more than just her 'inner eye' you know."

Scorpius shuddered. "I'm so glad I dropped divination."

"So, you're really okay?" She asked, tentative and he smiled softly.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you."

"No problem, just fulfilling my best friend duties. Speaking of Best Friend duties, why did I hear this from someone else? Am I not good enough to be your Best Friend?" She drew a hand to her chest dramatically. "Are you replacing me with Albus?!"

"Don't be silly." He chided and she grinned like an idiot. "He's not nearly gullible enough." Scorpius got up and began walking away. A few seconds later she got up with a frown and ran after him once he sped up.

"Are you saying I'm gullible?!" He was snickering and halfway down the stairs already. "SCORPIUS!"

* * *

><p>"Umm, hey Izzy." Rose tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. Izzy was always so graceful and composed; it made her feel like a troll in comparison.<p>

She was already in mourning for the kids they might have had.

"Rose!" Izzy said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating?"

It was the Gryffindor table after all and Rose was a Gryffindor, as was Izzy.

"But you usually sit at the Slytherin table with Scorpius and the rest."

Okay, it was true that while Rose was a Gryffindor, most foe hr friends were all Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Hell she had more Hufflepuff friends than she did Gryffindor friends.

But that was only because James and Fred had slept through half the Gryffindor girls and they took out their anger on Rose now that those two had passed out.

"I guess I was just wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Umm sure," Izzy nodded her head at her friends and with dirty glares thrown at Rose (it wasn't _her_ fault that her cousins were man-sluts) they left and the two sat in awkward silence for a while. "I thought you wanted to say something?" Izzy asked with a smile.

"Umm yes, see Scorpius said that you broke up with him because...you weren't attracted to him."

Izzy turned red and turned her eyes to Scorpius who was looking at the tow with darting stricken eyes.

"Wha-what else did he tell you?"

"Nothing just that you thought you had feelings for someone else and you weren't attracted to him only I don't understand why you're not attracted to him, even dogs are attracted to him, the pygmy puffs flock to him, Trelawney adores him, Professor McGonagall would let him get away with bloody murder, even my Dad likes him and my Dad is very anti-Malfoy you know and it's not he isn't fit or anything but I just-"

"Rose," Izzy said with a sad smile cutting through her rant and Rose turned as red as her hair as she realised that she'd all but confessed the teeny tiny, miniscule, almost non-existent, need-a-microscope-to-see-it crush she had on Scorpius to his ex girlfriend. "I'm sorry, he's just not my type."

"Well...what is your type? Because I can totally get him to fit into your type."

"I highly doubt it." Izzy said, amused.

"Try me."

"Well I like redheads-"

"He can totally carry off red." He couldn't.

"Brown eyes-"

"I can get him lenses." He hated wearing them though.

Izzy took a deep breath as if steeling herself and then continued in one big rush."Seventh year, petite, around five feet four inches, small boobs, nice ass, really bushy hair and the tendency to stumble over robes." She said in one big rush and swallowed hard.

That, Rose realised, was oddly specific. In fact it was so specific that it was pretty much...her.

"Me?" Rose pointed a finger towards herself in shock and the other girl nodded unable to look her in the eye. "Really?"

"You." She said firmly.

"Really? Because I mean when I think of the person I'd like to date if I was into girls I think of you or Victoire or Penny or-"

"It's you. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable but-"

"I'm not uncomfortable, it's just me over _Scorpius_? Really?"

Izzy gasped. "You like him!"

Rose spluttered. Not just because Izzy had been a bit loud but also because, well hadn't she made that obvious sometime ago when she'd gone on and on about how attractive Scorpius was?

"I do not know what you are referring too, there are no hidden feelings of ardour that I harbour for Scorpius, no no no not at all."

"You really like him!"

"No! No, I might have a teeny tiny, crush on him but I don't really like him. I mean I do like him of course, he's my best mate but I don't _like_ like him. Well okay I do _like_ like him but it's not that...bad."

"Riiight." Izzy said, clearly patronising her and Rose shifted. The concept of Scorpius' ex-girlfriend knowing that she had a crush on him was much worse than the thought of Scorpius' ex-girlfriend having a crush on her.

"Umm...I'm going to go now." Rose said and ran away to the Slytherin table.

"Rose, what the hell were you doing?" Scorpius hissed.

"Umm just talking you up to her you know in case...in case she might change her mind."

"I don't want her to change her mind!" He whisper shouted then snapped his mouth shut. "Shit, didn't mean to say that."

"But why don't you want her to change her mind? I mean you've been broken up about this for days! You haven't been eating properly, you don't sleep, obviously. I mean you have bigger eye bags than I do and I was up all night checking my History of Magic essay!"

"It's not because of her, it's because of you!" He snapped his mouth shut again and dropped his head into his hands. "Ah shit, I didn't mean to say that either."

"What did I do?"

"It's nothing you did. Stupid Izzy got into my head. She kept on going on and on about you and I couldn't exactly deny any of it and then I kept on thinking about it. I think I might fancy you." He said making a face as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

Rose would have been insulted only a) He'd just admitted to fancying her and b) She wasn't exactly fond of the fact that she had a bit of a thing for him either.

"I know what you mean. I think I might fancy you too."

"Right? It's ridiculous, you're my best friend!" He snorted in disbelief and she nodded.

"And you're mine!"

"Yeah!" He cheered and pulled her into a hug. When Slytherin had just won the Quidditch cup it made perfect sense. When they had just discussed that they had crushes on one another in the Great Hall, not so much.

"This is awkward." Rose noted, her arms wrapped around him and her head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

"Yes it is."

"We should probably-"

"Yes." Scorpius said and pushed her away. So hard, in fact, she nearly fell over and he had to hold on to her waist to anchor her. So suddenly he was bent over her while she was bent back in a move reminiscent of a dip in a dance.

That made it a lot more awkward.

"So...we should probably think of a way to make this less...awkward." She said as she brushed down her shirt once she'd righted herself and tried to ignore the fact that her heart was beating out of her chest.

"You're right we should. Say tomorrow at Hogsmeade? I'll see you in the Three Broomsticks."

"It's a date." Rose agreed and then stopped. "Wait, that actually does sound like a date."

"Eh, might as well try it out."

She shrugged. "Maybe it'll make it less awkward."

"Yes."

"Alright."

"I'm going to go an-"

"Yeah, me too."

They went their separate ways, one to the Gryffindor Tower and the other to the dungeons.

Lily accosted Rose at the girls' dorms soon after. "What happened with you and Scorpius at dinner?"

"I think...I think I may be dating him now." As Lily squealed to high heaven and began talking about how everyone had been waiting for this, Rose went over what she'd just said and hyperventilated. "Lily, I'm going on a date with Scorpius!"

Lily paused in her celebrations and looked at her, worried. "So?"

"What the hell am I going to wear?!"


End file.
